Asteroid Dilemma
by Robert Thompson
Summary: The fifth Doctor and Peri are trapped in a resort hotel that is inside a remote asteroid.


Chapter One

(This is an original classic Doctor Who story featuring the fifth Doctor and Peri. The title is called "Asteroid Dilemma." This story is a tribute to Peter Davison and Nicola Bryant.)

The TARDIS was traveling through the Janois System when it picked up a distress signal, and it was coming from an asteroid belt. In the middle of the asteroid belt, there was a resort hotel located inside a remote asteroid. The distress signal was a call for help.

The Doctor set course for the asteroid belt, and got the coordinates to land inside the resort hotel. Peri was with him and she was adventurous, wondering where the TARDIS was going.

The TARDIS materialized in the main ballroom of the resort hotel. The Doctor and Peri came out of the TARDIS, and looked around to see where they were.

Suddenly a message blared throughout the speaker system of the resort hotel saying, "Warning you are now prisoners. There is no escape for you."

The Doctor and Peri then realized that they were lured into a trap not knowing how to react, and couldn't go anywhere.

A force field enveloped the remote asteroid, and now the Doctor and Peri were trapped hearing the hum of the force field.

Peri said to the Doctor, "What do we do now Doctor? We are trapped here."

The Doctor and Peri went back inside the TARDIS, and noticed the TARDIS was still functional.

Then they went back out into the main ballroom, trying to figure out their situation.

"Peri, there is always a way out of a situation. We are in a sticky situation at the moment."

The Doctor looked at Peri and wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay.

The Doctor then said, "Peri, why don't we move beyond this ballroom area and explore our surroundings? We are in a resort hotel."

Peri then said, "I like your idea Doctor. Let's explore our surroundings."

The Doctor and Peri left the ballroom leaving the room, and went exploring where they were.

They left the ballroom area, and went down a corridor.

They then ended up in the lobby and walked up to the registration desk area.

"Doctor, are we the only ones here? I wonder."

"Peri so far we haven't run into any people. This is a strange place."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and set it on scan. He and Peri went behind the registration desk, finding offices and spaces.

The Doctor then started to use the sonic screwdriver, and scan what was in front of him.

Peri then said, "Who would build a resort hotel inside an asteroid? I like hotels."

"I don't know Peri. I would like to know too."

The Doctor and Peri came up to a door, and opened it as it lead to an office.

The Doctor then said, "The sonic screwdriver is telling me that aliens built this hotel inside the asteroid we are in. We are dealing with alien advanced technology. The screwdriver is telling me that there are 300 floors of rooms in this hotel."

The Doctor and Peri then left the lobby area, and proceeded to explore their surroundings.

Two hours passed, and the Doctor and Peri returned to the TARDIS to continue their investigation of the resort hotel.

They were at the console of the TARDIS, as the Doctor began an interface scan of the resort hotel to do an in-depth study of the alien technology.

"Peri, I always believe there is a way out of a problem. There must be a way to bring down the force field that is holding the TARDIS here and preventing us from leaving."

An hour passed and the TARDIS located the power source of the force field. It was located in the basement of the resort hotel. The Doctor then interfaced with the power source, and was able to penetrate the alien device.

Moments later, the force field was down and the TARDIS was able to leave, free of the resort hotel. The TARDIS was now outside of the asteroid belt, and both the Doctor and Peri were thrilled that they were able to travel in space again among the stars.

The Doctor then put warning beacons around the asteroid trap, so there wouldn't be other people that wouldn't be drawn to the asteroid resort hotel.

The TARDIS went on its way as it headed to its next destination.


End file.
